La Proie des Flammes
by Angie Shinmore
Summary: Une courte fic du point de vue de Rufus ShinRa. Bien cynique et tragique comme je les aime... P'têtre un peu trop tragique même...


1 La Proie des Flammes  
  
  
  
Oh, mon géniteur aurait été si fier de moi ! Je ne peux l'appeler "mon père" car il ne l'a jamais été, tout comme je n'ai jamais été son fils. Je n'étais que son successeur ; mais le successeur a dépassé le maître – ha ! Il était arrogant, égoïste, arriviste, sans scrupules – un porc en costume- cravate que seuls le pouvoir et l'argent intéressaient, en fait. Eh bien je l'ai surpassé : je suis arrogant, égoïste, arriviste, sans scrupules, seuls le pouvoir et l'argent m'intéressent ; mais surtout, je suis bel homme, grand, élancé, élégant et raffiné – tout ce qu'il n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais, plus jamais, héhéhé ! Oh, c'est tellement drôle ; oui, c'est hilarant ! Car je ne voulais pas de cette vie-là, de cette vie clinquante entourée d'hypocrites argentés ; je voulais d'un monde plus beau pour chacun. Je l'avoue : lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je me disais qu'avec cet argent, moi, j'aurais contribué à rendre le monde meilleur, je voulais combattre la pollution de Junon et de Midgar, je voulais donner aux gens des taudis des habitations saines – des maisons dignes de ce nom. Je le confesse : j'ai été un jeune sot idéaliste. Rassurez-vous, je ne le suis plus. En grandissant, j'ai compris le vrai pouvoir de l'argent. On peut tout acheter, il suffit d'y mettre le prix. Et ce qu'on ne peut acheter (la paix, l'amour, la loyauté, l'amitié, toutes ces merveilleuses choses qui n'ont pas de valeur – Oups ! Pardon, qui n'ont pas de *prix*, et blablabla), il suffit de le louer. Ce pouvoir est destructeur, et celui qui le détient, détient le monde entre ses mains. Je suis celui-là, tout comme l'était mon prédécesseur. L'ancien Président ShinRa, et moi : son héritier, le "Président de la Nouvelle Ere".  
  
Les gentils z' héros dorment peut-être mieux la nuit, mais les "Grands Méchants" s'amusent tellement mieux pendant leurs journées ! Et nos journées à nous étaient loin d'être ennuyeuses… Mon vieux a fait des choses qui auraient profondément choqué les âmes bien pensantes (si elles l'avaient su, mais elles n'en ont jamais rien su) ; la veille même de sa mort, il a ordonné la destruction complète d'un secteur de sa ville. Alors ses précieux chiens de garde, les Turks, ont fait exploser la plaque qui s'élevait au-dessus du secteur 7 de Midgar. Et ainsi, elle s'est effondrée sur les habitants du quartier, les tuant sur le coup. Il était vraiment sans aucun raffinement, le vieux ! Toute une partie de sa propre plate- forme, détruite ! Des millions de gils de pertes matérielles pour lui, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour essayer d'éliminer et de discréditer un malheureux groupuscule d'écolos qui se fait appeler "AVALANCHE" et qui s'opposait à lui. Je vous le dis : il était sans aucun raffinement ! Moi, je m'y serais pris autrement et cela aurait sûrement été la fin d'AVALANCHE, une fin atrocement douloureuse et qui ne m'aurait pas coûté très cher. D'ailleurs, la semaine dernière, j'avais presque réussi à faire exécuter (en public, pour haute trahison) deux des dirigeants de ce groupe : Barrett Wallace et Miss "concours de T-shirt mouillé" Tifa Lockheart. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas prévu l'incompétence de Scarlet Botler (la dirigeante de mon département "Arme et Technologie"), elle les a laissé s'enfuir – et voler mon aérostat (étrangement nommé "Hautvent"), qui plus est ! Mais tout ça, c'est du passé.  
  
Tout ce que je regrette, c'est d'être arrivé si près du but et de ne pas avoir été en mesure de l'atteindre. La Terre Promise. Le vieux en parlait souvent, il semblait presque obsédé par ça. Oh, ne croyez pas qu'il entretenait de longues conversations avec moi. Non, il parlait souvent avec ses "hommes de main" de cette "Terre Promise" – regorgeant de Mako et peut- être source d'immortalité. Et j'ai surpris (ou espionné – choisissez le terme qu'il vous plaira) ces conversations, c'est tout. Celui avec qui il en discutait le plus, c'était le professeur Hojo. Quel sinistre rat de laboratoire décrépit, ce Hojo ! Je l'ai toujours eu en horreur, mais il semblait en savoir plus sur la Terre Promise que tous les autres scientifiques réunis. Lorsque mon vieux était encore de ce monde (Puisse sa misérable âme rôtir en Enfer pour les siècles, et les siècles à venir. Amen), Hojo était à la tête du Département de Recherches Scientifiques de la ShinRa inc. ; c'est un vrai savant fou, comme on en voit souvent dans les films ! Mais sa folie m'était utile, il pouvait me conduire vers la Terre Promise, il m'offrait sur un plateau le pouvoir de contrôler la Planète – comment aurais-je pu refuser ? Alors je n'ai pas refusé, et je l'ai réembauché. En effet, après la mort de mon "père", nous avions eu, Hojo et moi, une "divergence d'opinion", je l'avais renvoyé et il était parti, la tête haute, en disant qu'il "démissionnait". Bref, Hojo est maintenant en train de faire Dieu seul sait quoi dans son nouveau laboratoire. Je le faisais discrètement surveiller (comme je l'ai dit, ce type est *bizarre*) en attendant les résultats de ses travaux et de ses "expériences". Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il trafiquait – et trafique toujours à présent – dans son labo, je ne fais que financer ses recherches. Ses expériences ne m'intéressaient pas ; pour moi, seul le résultat compte. Finalement, il y a environ deux semaines maintenant, nous avons pu suivre Sephiroth jusqu'à la Grotte Nord – la "Terre Promise" d'après Hojo (quoique j'aie encore des doutes là-dessus). Mais les évènements à la Grotte Nord ne se sont pas déroulés comme je l'avais prévu…  
  
Et dire que j'aurais pu dominer le monde ! Mais je peux encore le faire. Rien n'est encore perdu, je n'ai pas échoué en fait : ce sont les joujoux crées à la demande de mon "père" qui ont gâché ma première chance d'y parvenir. Sephiroth et ce stupide porc-épic blond nommé Clad Strife ! Strife était un ancien soldat de dernière classe de la ShinRa, mais ce n'est qu'un "clone raté" de Sephiroth d'après Hojo. Eh bien, croyez-moi, les ratés font souvent échouer les plans des autres. Pour ne pas sentir qu'ils sont les seuls ratés, peut-être ? Quant à l'ex-"super Officier Supérieur du SOLDAT, division armée surpuissante de la ShinRa" de mes deux, ce n'est pas mieux : ce grand cinglé veut détruire le monde avec un gros caillou intersidéral invoqué grâce à une matéria noire (que Clad le pantin lui a donnée), afin de devenir un "demi-Dieu", purger la Planète de ses "traîtres" et la rendre à sa "mère", Jenova. Oh, vous ai-je déjà dit que ce cher homme était aussi l'assassin de mon "père" ? Bref, Sephiroth marchait sur mes plate-bandes ! Et oui, comment voulez-vous que je puisse m'emparer du monde s'il est anéanti par le météore invoqué par les soins de Sephiroth ?! Alors j'ai décidé de me battre, avec mes propres moyens.  
  
J'ai fait rassembler les méga-matérias (des matérias hautement concentrées en Mako et au pouvoir magique surpuissant) générées par mes réacteurs à Mako, afin de créer un engin capable de détruire le Météore et celui qui l'a invoqué. Les méga-matérias étaient destinées à un autre usage, mais "nécessité fait loi", alors je voulais les sacrifier à une bonne cause : *ma* cause. Mais bien sûr, Strife et ces enquiquineurs d'AVALANCHE n'ont pu s'empêcher d'aller fourrer leur gros nez curieux dans mes affaires. Ma grande erreur a été de les considérer comme un "problème mineur gênant", et non comme les intrus dangereux qu'ils sont. Ils ont volé mes méga-matérias, faisant ainsi avorter la destruction du Météore par la fusée ShinRa # 26 que j'avais envoyée, avec sa cargaison de méga-matérias, dans l'espace. Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, Sister Ray va s'en charger pour moi. Qui est Sister Ray ? Oh, demandez plutôt : "Qu'est ce que Sister Ray ?". Il s'agit de mon canon à Mako, ramené depuis Junon jusqu'ici. Le canon a été amélioré et fixé au réacteur principal de Midgar, il va concentrer l'énergie Mako pompée par la demi-douzaine de réacteurs qui se trouvent à Midgar, et il va ainsi détruire le bouclier crée par Sephiroth autour de son antre, la Grotte Nord. Mais… une ARME est en train de se diriger vers nous.  
  
Qu'est-ce qu'une "ARME" ? Faut-il vraiment *tout* vous expliquer ?! Une ARME est une sorte de gros monstre crée avec des roches précieuses par la Planète elle-même. Les ARMES se "réveillent" lorsque la Planète est en danger, afin de la protéger. Voilà tout ce que je sais. Le seul hic maintenant, c'est que les ARMES semblent devenues folles, ou peut-être contrôlées par Sephiroth à ses fins personnelles, et non pour le bien de la Planète… Bref, un gigantesque engin de destruction est en train de faire route vers Midgar, et je *suis* à Midgar !  
  
Pourquoi l'ARME s'est-elle arrêtée sur la plage au nord de la ville… Ah, c'est bien ce que je pensais : ces idéalistes oisifs d'AVALANCHE sont en train de combattre l'ARME ! Ils n'ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire de leur temps libre ?! Eh bien, s'ils réussissent à détruire l'ARME, ce sera toujours un problème de réglé. Et s'ils ne survivent pas à la bataille, ce sera *aussi* un problème de réglé. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela laissera le temps à Sister Ray de concentrer son tir. Peut-être pourrait-on même faire d'une pierre deux coups : détruire le bouclier nord ET cette arme par la même occasion ? Oui, cela vaut la peine d'essayer…  
  
…Feu.  
  
Sister Ray vient de faire feu. Elle a détruit le bouclier, et touché l'ARME en chemin. Il semblerait que j'aie réussi… Mais… une sirène d'alerte vient de se déclencher : l'ARME s'est relevée et, dans un sursaut moribond, elle vient de lancer une rafale de missiles assoiffés de vengeance. Les obus se dirigent droit sur la tour ShinRa, droit vers l'endroit où je me tiens. Il est trop tard pour relever le bouclier protecteur de la tour, il est trop tard pour s'enfuir. Je ne cherche d'ailleurs pas à m'enfuir, je n'ai pas peur de mourir. J'ai cessé d'avoir peur de la mort le jour où, à l'âge de 14 ans, j'ai volontairement cherché à mourir. Et lorsque je me suis réveillé, les poignets bandés, dans ce lit d'hôpital, il n'y avait personne à mon chevet. Inconsciemment, je m'en doutais : si je ne mourais pas de ma tentative de suicide, personne ne viendrait à mon chevet ; et si j'en mourais, personne ne me pleurerait – surtout pas "lui", je n'étais que son successeur, je n'étais pas irremplaçable. A présent, c'est la même chose. Personne ne me regrettera. Mis à part les Turks, peut-être ; oui, ils regretteront sûrement que je sois mort avant d'avoir signé les chèques de leur salaire du mois, hahaha !  
  
Alors, pourquoi chercher à vivre lorsqu'on n'a personne pour qui vivre ?  
  
Je passe mes doigts dans mes cheveux blond-vénitien une dernière fois ; si je dois mourir, je tiens à le faire dignement et avec classe, les yeux ouverts et la coiffure en ordre !  
  
Dans un bruit de fracas et de verre brisé, la vitre de mon bureau explose sous l'impact du tir de l'ARME, les flammes embrasent le bâtiment et me consument d'un mortel baiser. Le feu est ardent et me brûle à l'extérieur, mais j'ai froid, j'ai si froid à l'intérieur. Pourquoi donc ?  
  
  
  
Il fait tellement froid, tellement froid ici. Je savais que je finirais ici, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il y ferait aussi froid. Je croyais qu'au contraire, il y règnerait une chaleur épouvantable ; car c'est ce qu'on nous dit : "Craignez les flammes de l'Enfer, ô pauvres pécheurs !" Ha ! Boniments et simagrées mystiques ! L'enfer n'est pas un royaume de flammes éternelles et punitives, l'enfer est glacial, sombre et vide. Aussi vide que le désespoir et glauque comme une Rivière de Vie à l'agonie. Et je le sais, car j'y suis. J'ai toujours su que je finirais en enfer…  
  
  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Notes :  
  
Ce n'est qu'un petit "essai" sur l'histoire de Final Fantasy 7, avec le point de vue de Rufus. J'ai évité de mentionner son prénom, mais c'est rapidement évident que le narrateur (je le voulais cynique, mais aussi malheureux et tragique), c'est Rufus ShinRa.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de "jouer" sur le nom de Scarlet : à une lettre près, il s'agit du nom (Rett Butler) du mari de Scarlet O'Hara, l'héroïne du film "Autant en emporte le Vent", bien sûr !  
  
Pour finir, je voudrais juste mentionner que quelques passages de cette fic m'ont été inspirés par celle de Zahra, intitulée "I know what's beneath the Snow Fields". La fanfic de Zahra, bien qu'un peu prévisible et trop descriptive par moments, est vraiment excellente et son style est joliment poétique. L'histoire a pour personnages principaux Vincent et Aeris (ou celle qui lui ressemble) et je n'en dis pas plus car ça vous gâcherait la surprise de la découverte si vous décidez de la lire ! Bref, si vous lisez l'anglais, allez faire un tour sur le site de Vera où les 80+ chapitres de la fiction de Zahra ont été regroupés (et l'histoire n'est pas encore finie !) à cette adresse : http://tinsc.com/vera/ - je suis sûre que vous ne le regretterez pas !  
  
Quant à cette fanfiction-ci, vous pouvez me faire parvenir vos commentaires par e-mail ( angie@shinra.org ou shinra.corp@free.fr )  
  
Un petit mail de temps en temps, c'est toujours agréable ! 


End file.
